Denial
by Faith Karma
Summary: Okay this is angsty. I hope y'all give it a shot. Pezberry and Faberry. Quinn can't quite handle things.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: I had this idea hit me. Seriously I was watching the movie 'Enough' with J Lo. I mean come on who doesn't love watching her kick massive ass? It's sad I warn you...seriously. Pezberry and Faberry.**

**Denial**

"Oh god." The voice was near hysterical. Large tears fell down tanned cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" The question came out as a sob.

A pale hand wrapped in long black hair jerking it backwards. The girl let out a loud cry of pain. She was on her knees right now, her hands duct taped together as well as her ankles. Her brown water eyes stare up at her captor. The hand not wrapped in her hair comes crashing down onto her cheek.

"You bitch!" Her captor growls out. "You have the balls to sit there and ask me that? I loved her and you waltzed right in and took her from me!" Hard hazel eyes glare down at her. "You never thought about what that would do to me. She's all I had!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't do this, please." She tries to plead again, this only angers her captor. The pale hand comes down upon her cheek again snapping her head to the side and splitting her lip.

"Shut up! You whore, just shut up!" She screeches, her hands leaving the dark mane to claw at her own short blond hair. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway snaps her back to her agenda. She grasps the piece of duct tape stuck to her shirt and slaps it over the girls bleeding lips. She moves her body flush against the wall, her gaze locked on the entryway to the living room. The lock clicking open seems louder than it normally would and after a minute the door opens and is pushed back closed. The _'thump'_ of her purse on the hallway table is heard as the is the clattering of her keys.

"San?" She calls out, not turning a light on because the street lamps outside illuminate the rooms. "Baby?" She calls again as she enters the living room. Her big doe eyes widen and her eyebrows furrow. "Oh god what happened?" She questions rushing forward.

"Got to make sure you slut is okay huh?" Comes the harsh, slightly nasally reply from Santana's captor.

"Quinn?" She gasps whipping her head towards the psychotic looking blond.

"Miss me Rachel?" She cackles slightly. "Oh no that's right you were to busy playing house with the town slut!" She roars. Her hands reaching behind her back to pull the black glock out. It shakes as she raises it, pointing it at Santana.

"Quinn don't do this." Rachel speaks softly. Tears are tracking down her cheeks. "We can fix this...baby please. I was wrong okay?" She tries to placate her.

"No Rach...you left me for her. This bitch ruined us. We were perfect together until she took you!" She screeches out. All of a sudden a loud bang fills the air. Hazel eyes go wide. "Oh god...oh god...no Rachel...baby?" Quinn calls rushing to the bleeding girls side. She had jumped in front of Santana and took the bullet. "Why'd you do that?" The blond sobs.

"I-I love her...I...I don't b-blame y-ou Qu-inn." She manages to choke out as blood gurgles up her throat and seeps from her mouth. Pales hands press the wound on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Baby no...no! Don't go! I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!" Quinn screams as the light slowly fades from her loves eyes. With one last choked attempt at a breath she is no more. "Oh no...baby...Rachel." She sobs as she pulls the lifeless girl into her arms.

A muffled scream comes from Santana. This causes Quinn to slowly lower Rachel's body. Her hazel eyes darken to a deep brown. She grasps the forgotten glock raising it.

"You-You bitch! Look what you made me do!" She roars. Raising the gun she presses it to the Latina's temple. Reaching up with her free hand she yanks the tape from her mouth. Allowing her to release a loud sob. "I want you to tell me why? Why did you go after her?"

"I...oh god...I loved her!" Santana manages to gasp out between heart wrenching sobs.

"No!" Quinn roared again pressing the gun tighter to her temple. "You never loved anyone but yourself!" With that she pulls the trigger. Blood splatters over her pale face as the Latina's body drops to the floor, she was dead before her body even hit.

Quinn moves back to the body of Rachel. She brushes back the blood soaked bangs from her tanned face. Leaning down she presses a gentle kiss to still warm, blood covered pink lips. "You'll always be my girl Rachel. She didn't deserve you. No one but me would ever deserve you." She whispers. The sound of sirens fill the air. Shaking hands grasp the handle of the gun tighter, lifting it she places it under her chin. Her hazel eyes stare into the cold brown. "Forever baby." is whispered into the air before she pulls the trigger, her body falling over the girl she loved.

**I know it was sad. I kinda wanted to cry. But yeah...I wrote it. I'm sure most of you hate me. Love it? Hate it? Hate me? Let me know!**


End file.
